


Hostility

by elektravondemon



Category: Transformers: Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elektravondemon/pseuds/elektravondemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after "Armada". Optimus Prime and Airachnid have a little talk. One of Optimus' regrets is revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> There is a flashback in this story. Both Sentinel Prime and Elita One make 'appearances'. SP is designed just like his TFA form and same with E1, except she's pink like G1 but design is TFA.

It was late at night. Jack, Miko, and Raf decided to spend the night with their guardians, sleeping in the recreational room; Agent Fowler at the Pentagon doing who-knows-what; and June was working the night shift at the hospital (as usual) though not a lot of people complained.

Everyone was asleep. Except for  _him_.

Waking up early in the morning and going to recharge late was routine, but lying restless in his berth without so much as a wink was not normal.

Optimus had a lot of things on his mind lately: the regular stress of leading a team, dealing with the American government, carrying the honorable yet heavy burden of the Matrix of Leadership and the title of Prime.

Oh, there was also the fact that  _Airachnid_  of all people kept weighing down his processor. He didn't know why but she keeps making a strong impression whenever they meet. It's not just she's a femme and always talks with a sultry tone and wears a sarcastic smirk similar to Knockout's but it's more or less her  _personality_  that confuses Optimus. There's something underneath her bravado that almost seems…familiar.

" _ **Come on, Optimus! Stop sagging back. We have a mission remember?" My predecessor's voice rang in my audios. Sentinel Prime, Elita One, and I have been chosen by the Elite Guard's top scientist, Perceptor, to investigate a planet in a nearby galaxy. The trip was relatively short but seemed longer with Sentinel's nonstop talking. Don't get me wrong, Sentinel and I are good friends but he was arrogant and crude when he wanted to be.**_

_**We had just recently landed close to a rocky mountain and I could already tell that this planet had life. How could I tell? There was a large unnaturally made cave at the middle of the landform.** _

_**I looked at the energy scanner in my hand when it gave a weird beep, "There is energon on this planet, and it seems it's inside the mountain." Elita had herself latched onto our friend's arm like he was escorting her to a formal event. They weren't a pair neither were me and Elita but we all were really close friends. A lot of times the three of us flirted and touched but it was mutually teasing and friend-like only.** _

_**We went inside the mountain and found dozens of energon already processed and cubed, tacked nicely but took a majority of the mountain ground. "We won't be able to transport all of them, guys," Elita's cheerful yet calm voice echoed in the cave, "but if we're careful we would bring a lot of cubes for the folks back home." Just as she was going to touch one of the brightly colored containers, a strange form materialized above her on the pile of our life substance. It was a creature I didn't learn the name of until I came to earth: a giant organic spider.** _

_**In short, many of the beasts surrounded us and it was against our beliefs to harm other life-forms, but they attacked us so we had no choice if we wished to survive. We applied minimal force but soon there was an accident when my blaster fire made contact with a spilt cube energon.** _

" _ **Elita, Sentinel, we need evacuate, now!" They immediately sensed what the situation was. Sentinel hopped from boulder to boulder gaining height along the rock walls while Elita turned to me, placed a hand upon my chest, and I felt a brief surge of energy and her forearm glowed. Her ability is unique; with a mental command she can temporarily control her own weapon from the 'borrow-ee'. I knew she had borrowed my grappling hook. We simultaneously aimed our arms at the ceiling where a large hole had formed and when the hooks were secure, we raised ourselves out of the exploding energon.**_

_**That's when the worst thing happened.** _

_**Halfway up towards our goal, Elita's hook cord snapped and she fell back down to the spiders, who had miraculously survived the fires down below. She called for me and I had desperately wished to rescue her but I knew it would be impossible. She had started to battle the spiders again. Sentinel reached for her, offering her assistance, but it was futile.** _

_**I hauled Sentinel back towards the cruise ship and launched us from the planet. There was enough energon to destroy a very good portion of the planet.** _

_**The next few light years were hauntingly silent. Until Sentinel broke it.** _

" _ **You idiot! We could've saved her! Why didn't you let me help?! Or why didn't you go back for her instead?!" He was upset, angry, sparkbroken and he had every right to be.**_

Optimus was so caught up in his memories with Elita-One and Sentinel that he didn't realize where he was until he was face-to-face with his unintended object of interest. The insecticon stasis pod. With Airachnid frozen in a surprised a slightly fearful expression.

When Arcee had told him the brief summary of her nemesis from Cybertron, he had immediately thought of one of his greatest mistakes. Obviously, the now rogue Decepticon holds a striking resemblance to the beasts he fought. He had strange thoughts about Airachnid herself but he quickly shook them from his processor at the insane probability.

Only one thought ran through his mind:  _Arcee will never forgive me for this._

Optimus proceeded to open the containment unit.


	2. Hostile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus has regrets obviously. Of course, more get added to the list as times goes by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh frag, I gave the second chapter plot in the author's notes at the end of the first chapter. Oh well. I've gotten a few requests for another part (even though I checked to see over a hundred views for this story) and I decided to answer your wishes. Though I had an idea of what I was going to do, I still got stuck on a few things so I apologize in advance if it is not to your liking.

He stood there like an idiot. Not the first time though, he thought to himself.

After Optimus has successfully open the stasis pod, Airachnid was still regaining control of her systems and he just  _watched_ , not knowing of what was going to happen. He was fully aware that the femme was deadly and would kill without a second thought should he even bother her.

The Prime had already closed the hangar door shrouding them in a small light just about his head. The room was small for his standards especially with his height and the diameter Airachnid would spread out her extra limbs. She looked around not knowing where she was, lost in the new location, until her purple optics landed on the very last being she wanted to see  **(A.N: am I the only one that noticed that Airachnid has many small hexagons in each optic? Like a real spider; I thought it was neat).** Optimus. Her only thought was:  _whyyy?_

Her usual bravado crossed her visage as she took in his appearance, "Well, well, if isn't Optimus Prime. Taking in my surroundings, I'm guessing I am inside your petty base?" The talons of her front legs clicked.

"Yes," he answered stiffly, "Megatron would most likely destroy the pod with you in it."

She seemed to ponder this for a moment. "Hmm but isn't that what Megatron  _and_ Arcee would want? One less threat to the Autobots and your  _pathetic_  pet humans."

"…I was hoping we would speak." It was a statement that sounded a lot like a question. "No weapons. Just…a civil conversation."

She chuckled. "Haven't you learned by now that my weapons  _are_ my words, Optimus?" The question was rhetorical but there was something in his gaze that she recognized from several centuries ago, not that he knew that.

"Very well. What is it you wish to talk about?" she conceded. She folded her limbs behind her back, standing on her two primary legs, arms crossed over her spark chamber, and waiting.

He took a deep 'breath'. "I assume you are aware of an Autobot named Elita-One?"

Oh no. He couldn't be talking about what she thinks he's talking about, could he? He continued when there was a nervous look in her eyes, though her face remained somewhat impassive, "She was in the Elite guard with Sentinel, my predecessor."

Airachnid snorted an interruption, "I heard he was an aft."

"He was," Optimus confirmed then corrected, "— _Is—_. It is possible he could still be alive…" When he saw that Airachnid shifted her weight impatiently and it also seemed she was nervous, he knew there was something bothering her. "I know you may not care," he started slowly, "but your form reminds me much of Elita's death."

Airachnid's optics widened the smallest fraction. "O-Oh. She's dead? I'm sorry for your loss." The sympathy sounded almost genuine but there was a lace of something that Optimus couldn't place. "Believe it or not, Autobot, I have a spark."

"I know. There may be times when you act sparkless but I believe every Decepticon has a spark."

She took a small step towards her enemy. "If I may ask, how did Elita One pass into the Well of Allsparks?" Optimus looked at the rectangular window in the hangar door as if he was making sure there was no one else awake then looked back at Airachnid.

"Elita's death is known by only me and Sentinel Prime."

"To be honest, I heard rumors that her spark was extinguished by a gestalt of 'Cons, the-the Constructicons?"

"That was the story Sentinel and I told everyone to make it seem like that Elita had an honorable death. She…actually died on a planet in a different galaxy than Cybertron is." Once he started to explain, he didn't stop. It felt wrong to confide in a Decepticon, a  _rogue_  no less, but he knew that this secret was making him feel heavy and it was almost enlightenment when he got it off his chestplates. Airachnid was actually listening carefully while anger, remorse, and sorrow was all she felt.

Things were silent for a while especially when the spider-bot learned that Optimus regretted what he did to her— _Elita_ —on that wretched world.

"So my techno-organic being reminds you of the beasts that 'killed' your partner?" He nodded solemnly. Airachnid's evil side  _loved_  this. Prime was so vulnerable, so weak. Airachnid was always an opportunist. She is also a femme; not afraid to stand up to gets what (or who) she wants. Using was always something that boosted her to the top of the food chain. She could definitely use Optimus' confession to her advantage.

"And you feel completely guilty for not saving her in that cave?" Another nod, this time with an avoidance of eye contact.

The next spinal-chilling word out of her mouth was completely unexpected.

" _Good._ "

That's when it all clicked.

" _Elita-One?"_  Optimus exclaimed in shock.

"Surprised, Optimus? Though I don't know why you are. I'm actually surprised you didn't figure it out when I arrived on earth." She laughed heartily.

"B-But but…ho-ow…?"Seeing Optimus Prime at a loss for words was something to behold because it was so rare. Also seeing him stumble over his words was different and…cute. She repressed a shudder of disgust; she shouldn't be having such thoughts about her friend-turned-enemy was something that she should not be doing.

"I thought I was a goner that day. I  _did_  expect to die, though I didn't expect to be left behind by my two best friends!"

"El-Elita, you should know that I had wanted to save you but—"

"I don't want to hear it! Both of you abandoned me and I don't care anymore." She glared and receded her earlier step.

He eyed the glowing pink symbol just below her neck. He pointed to it, optics narrowed. "You became a Decepticon."

"At least I know where I stand with them. Becoming rogue and fighting under Megatron's rule gave me freedom," she spat back.

"But not anymore," he pointed out with a huff.

She snarled, "There's a lot more to this than you think Optimus. The Elite Guard didn't give me the status I deserved. Megatron made me his first lieutenant; that's higher than the rank of Magnus."

Optimus had calmed some and started to catch on how Elita became techno-organic. But that was a story that he like to hear another time. "What was position you desired, Elita?"

Hissing, she answered, "The name's  _Airachnid_ , now. Elita-One ceased to exist when that mountain avalanched. And well the position? That information's need-to-know and you don't." When Optimus raised an optic ridge curiously, she spoke again. "Consort to Prime," she mumbled.

He looked confused. "You wanted…why?"

Airachnid looked suddenly uncomfortable. "I…may have sort of…liked you when we first met."

Hmm. I'm sure, he thought.

"Eli—Airachnid, you know that if I went back to save you, you me and Sentinel would all be dead on that planet. I had so desperately wished to save you but I panicked. I am very sorry for abandoning you but I am hoping you will give me a second chance." He put his hand on both of his friend's shoulder as she looked at them sadly. "Please. This," he inclined his head to her new insignia, "this is not you. Being an enemy to your friends and your beliefs is not who you are. Will you return to us? To me?" He drew her in for an embrace which both friends cherished. He started to maneuver his arms around her waist and lifter her gently so she could nuzzle affectionately into his neck, a rare action coming from the ex-Decepticon.

"O-Optimus, I-I can't. After all I've done to the Autobots, they'll never accept me back in. You might but not the others. Plus, I killed Tailgate and almost killed Jack and his mother. They would make things so difficult."

"That may be true but she will learn to forgive you. And Jack and June do not hold grudges for very long."

"Optimus I believe you, but I can't. Being neutral would be better for all of us. You have to understand." Elita was becoming hysterical. Optimus was soothing her. How could he be so calm about this, she wondered.

"Sh, sh, it's okay. I understand; don't worry. I guarantee that you would be accepted back into our fold over time." When she tried to protest again, he all but placed a finger upon her lips to keep her from speaking. "I understand you're anxious, but I cannot allow you to become rogue again."

"What-what do you mean?" His only answer was to deeply look into her optics with a combination of emotions reserved only for her. He still didn't say anything, which honestly started to scare her a little. "Op-Optimus?"

"I'm sorry." It was barely above a whisper. She was confused at first, but then understood; Optimus had distracted her and slowly lowered her from his body onto the metal plate of the Insecticon stasis pod, causing it to beep rapidly as he quickly stepped back.

Damn, the ex-Con was conned by her ex. She freaked when the pod beeped, and having been frozen in disbelief and betrayal. "Optimus!" Airachnid returned to normal and a brief flash of anger crossed her face before the pod's sides snapped up imprisoning its captor once more.

It was coincidental that Airachnid was frozen in the same position as she was originally. Well, at least not one will suspect anything.

He spoke aloud to the immobile rogue Decepticon; friend-turned-enemy. "I am truly sorry Airachnid for doing this but even though you would make a valuable ally, I cannot compromise my team's effectiveness and emotions. Including my own. I would very much like to have you as an Autobot once more but I am certain we cannot retrieve your old self nor can we gain back our original relationship. The Elita-One I had once known is lost and cannot be brought back and as you said, she had perished that fateful day on that organic planet," his hands curled into regretful fists, "I could not take the chance that something dreadful will happen again were you to integrate to us. That is why I have placed you back into your slumber. Just please know Elita—Airachnid—that I have forgiven you for your crimes but I fear that you will never forgive me for mine."

With that, he exited the hangar, securing the door and returning to his quarters for another restless night of recharge. Again his heavy processor refused to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO THE AWESOME REQUESTERS: I'm sort of disappointed with this but I hope you guys are okay with it. R/R pleeeeeeeaase?

**Author's Note:**

> OH HO HO HO! CLIFFHANGER! Does anyone see where this is going? Transformers Animated holds a few episodes about Blackarachnia's origin. It's pretty much the same in this story; sort of like a TFP/TFA crossover. I will only post a second chapter upon request.


End file.
